Family
by DizneyMomma22
Summary: Will has met someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with. What happens when the lies from his past threaten to destroy something dear to him?
1. A New Year

Will walked down the hallways of McKinley High flipping through some sheet music. He was desperately trying to figure out a welcome back for this week's Glee Club. He wanted to do something new that they had never done before. Something that may be a struggle for them but would ultimately be a valuable lesson for them. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he turned the corner and crashed straight into someone.  
>"Oh I'm so sorry," he apologized bending down to pick up the papers off the floor. Glancing up he saw a new face in front of him.<br>"It's ok," the woman replied as she helped gather up his papers.  
>Feeling a bit flustered, Will messily gathered up the sheet music and apologized again. After a minute of awkward silence, Will extended his hand as the other cradled the music.<br>"Hi, I'm Will Schuester. I'm the Spanish teacher and I manage the Glee club," he introduced.  
>"Hi I'm Aubree Thomas. I'm the new English teacher," she said smiling.<br>"Well, welcome to McKinley High. If you need anything just let me know," Will offered.  
>"Of course the horny Will Schuester would be offering his services to yet another staff member. Stay clear of him sweetie, if you know what's good for you," a voice from behind said.<br>Will felt his face instantly burn hot red from embarrassment. Aubree smiled uncomfortably before excusing herself.  
>"What is your problem Sue? It's the first day back after summer and you have to start this nonsense already?"<br>"Will my hatred for you never takes a vacation. While you probably spent your summer trying to make sense of your pathetic life, I spent mine plotting ways to destroy you and your Glee club. And I must say, the notebook of ideas is endless so I had a successful summer," she said before walking off.  
>Will ran his fingers angrily through his curls. There was no way he was going to let her get to him this year.<p>

(xxxxx)

After a week of planning and organizing school began for the students of McKinley High. The first day had been fairly good so far, but Will was eager for lunch. He hoped he'd have a chance to speak with Aubree again after their awful first encounter. While staring at his lunch, he tried desperately to seem calm and collected. He wasn't sure why she made him get this excited, but he felt like a teenager again. He made a quick teeth check in the reflection of his cell phone, when he heard a chuckle.  
>"Somebody's trying to impress someone."<br>Looking up he saw Shannon smiling down at him. She had become one of his best friends here at work. If he had problems or needed someone to talk to, she was his go-to-gal. During the school year, at lunch they were inseparable.  
>"What, me? No. I was just, it felt like I had something in my teeth," he lied.<br>"Sure," she said not convinced.  
>Sitting down in the chair across from him, she began to talk about her day when he saw her. Aubree entered the room and stopped at the entrance to look around as if searching for someone. Her long brown hair curled slightly at the end and her blue eyes sparkled with only a hint of make-up. She was absolutely stunning. Her lips were slightly plump in a sexy way and she wore a pant suit that accented her body.<br>"Earth to Will," he heard distantly.  
>Snapping back to reality he looked at Shannon who was staring at him.<br>"Um, yes," he replied.  
>"I didn't ask you anything," she said.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
>Turning around to look Shannon immediately saw the distraction. A smile spread across her face as she shot Will a look.<br>"Oh you've got it bad," she laughed lightly.  
>Before Will could say anything Shannon hollered across the room, "Aubree, come sit with us."<br>Will's heart increased as the beautiful woman came waltzing across the room. Laying down her brown bag, she sat down at the table.  
>"Have you met Will?" Shannon asked.<br>"Yes, actually. We bumped into each other a week ago," she smiled at him.  
>Will couldn't find his voice, he just smiled back.<br>"Will here is an amazing singer and dancer. He has been managing the Glee club for over a year now and they've won a lot of competitions. He really made a difference in their lives," Shannon bragged.  
>"I wouldn't say that," Will said blushing.<br>"That's wonderful," she replied. "I would love to see you perform sometime."  
>His heart nearly burst from his chest it was pumping so hard. He was sure she could either see it or hear it.<br>"It's funny you should say that, cause we have a tradition here," Shannon began. Will shot her a look. "The first week of school all the staff is invited to the local bar for a karaoke night. It's this Friday at 8 o'clock if you'd like to come hang out."  
>"Sure I'd love to come," she said to Will's complete joy.<br>"Great I'll give you directions later today," Shannon said giving Will a small wink.


	2. Setting the Bar

Friday couldn't have come more slowly for Will. By the end of the day he found himself staring at the clock impatiently, but eight had finally arrived and he nervously entered the bar. He immediately spotted Shannon sitting at the bar in her usual cowgirl ensemble. A piercing off-key sound hit Will's ears. Turning to the stage he saw Principal Figgins singing horribly to 'Eye of the Tiger'. Sitting down next to Shannon he ordered a beer.  
>"So, are you nervous?" she asked knowingly.<br>"What makes you say that," he said lifting up his hands to show how rapidly they shook.  
>Shannon chuckled, "well cowboy you better get that under control, cause your princesses has just arrived."<br>Turning to look at the door, he felt nauseous.  
>"Oh my gosh, how do I look? Do I smell alright?" he blurted out uncharacteristically.<br>Shannon surveyed his outfit. He wore blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white button down shirt. She had to admit, even if for only a second, she thought he looked hot.  
>"It'll do," she replied jokingly. "Hey Aubree how are you."<br>Will spun in his chair to find Aubree standing behind him. She wore a jean skirt with a black tank top that once again showed off her incredible body.  
>"I'm doing well," she sighed sitting down.<br>"Can we get you a drink?" Shannon offered.  
>"Yea I'll have a Sea Breeze please," she requested.<br>"How was your first week?" Will asked trying to strike up a conversation.  
>"It was good. I really love the students. It's just difficult trying to adjust to a new setting. I'm not used to such a large class. The school I came from only had about 10 kids a class," she explained sipping her drink.<br>"Where did you move from?"  
>"New Jersey. I lived in a small town where most of the kids never left and no one new ever really came," she explained.<br>"What made you come here?"  
>"My mother. She's been diagnosed with cancer and I came to be closer to her. She lives alone and I'm her only child."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Will said frowning.  
>The rest of the evening they spent chatting about their childhood, school life, and music. Before long, Shannon and Aubree finally convinced Will to sing. After much begging, he agreed. While setting up for his number, Aubree turned to Shannon.<p>

"Will seems like a nice guy," she began.

"He's a great guy," Shannon replied.  
>"Well that Sue lady doesn't care for him much. She's stopped by my office every day this week to warn me about his womanizing ways," Aubree said playing with her straw.<p>

"Let me tell you about Will Schuester. When I moved to this school everyone treated me like a disease. Nobody would talk to me, sit with me at lunch, nothing. It was like I was in high school all over again. Will tried to join in on the fight against me, but his heart was too big to see anyone hurting. We soon became friends and he was always there for me when I was in need. If I was hurting he would go out of his way to make it better for me. No angle, no hopes of getting anything in return. He just genuinely cared. He's like that with everyone including his students. As for Sue, she hates Will and would do anything to destroy him. Truthfully, she'd love to destroy everyone, so steer clear of her."

Aubree nodded silently as she noticed Will was about to perform.

Getting up on stage he began to sing "Alone." He found that soon the lyrics were quickly describing how he felt about Aubree. He let his eyes find her in the crowd where he saw her smiling up at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he sang. He knew it probably made her feel awkward, but she wouldn't break eye contact with him either. At the end of the song he heard no other sound as he saw her clapping enthusiastically for him. As he walked over to where she sat with Shannon, he felt less nervous.  
>"That was amazing Will. You really do have a great voice," she gushed putting her hand on his arm.<br>He licked his lips as a new wave of desire swept through his veins. Swallowing hard he excused himself to grab another beer. On his way back from the bar he saw Aubree heading towards the restroom. Sitting down at the table, he looked expectantly at Shannon.  
>"Yea, she's into you," she replied.<br>"How do you know?" he asked like an excited school boy.  
>"A girl can tell. She probably went to spruce up for you," she grinned nudging him with her shoulder.<br>Will smiled shyly as he leaned into her. Looking over at the restroom he noticed that Aubree was out of the bathroom, but her path was blocked by a tall, tattooed man. She smiled politely as she shook her head no a few times. He noticed the man stepping in front of her over and over, stopping her from leaving.  
>"Something's wrong," Will said getting up.<br>He heard Shannon's chair slide out too. Within seconds he was standing behind the man tapping him on the shoulder.  
>"Is there a problem?" Will asked.<br>"Mind your own business," the man growled.  
>Will instantly smelled the alcohol on his breath. This man was obviously overly intoxicated.<br>"I think she's done talking to you," Will said.  
>Turning around to face Will, the man glared at him through blood shot eyes.<br>"Is she yours?" he snarled.  
>"Mine? She's not a pet you moron," Will said angrily.<br>"Will, it's ok, I'm fine," Aubree assured him tugging on his arm.  
>"Yea, get out of here pretty boy. She's fine," the man said pushing Will.<br>"Hey come on, there's no need for that!" Aubree cried moving between Will and the man.  
>Shannon too was ready on defense.<br>"I didn't want you anyway. You ugly slut," he said pushing his way through, bumping roughly into Aubree.  
>Being small she bounced off of him and lost her balance. Shannon immediately bent over to help her up as Will ran forward and slammed into the man. The two smashed into a table crashing to the floor. The group of onlookers spread out of harm's way quickly as the two men wrestled across the dirty floor. Will felt a fist pound into the side of his face and he felt his hearing go out as the pain pulsed through him. Before he could retaliate, Shannon and a large man were dragging the guy off of Will. He hadn't heard Aubree over the commotion and temporary loss of hearing in his left ear, but he soon saw her leaning over him.<br>"Can you get up?" she asked.  
>"Yea I'm good," he said sitting up.<br>Standing up all the way he brushed the dirt off himself and noticed his white shirt was blotted with drips of blood. He followed Aubree outside where he sat down on the curb in the warm night air.  
>"Here," he heard Aubree say.<br>Sitting down next to him he felt her lightly dabbing at his face.  
>"I'm sorry. I ... that's not me. I'm not a fighter," he apologized as he winced at her touch.<br>"Will, I appreciate the gesture. You were just trying to protect me," she said.  
>He reached up and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there.<br>"This may be forward of me, but I'd really like to take you out sometime," he said feeling suddenly bold.  
>"I would like that," she said smiling at him.<br>He had to restrain himself from kissing her, but he knew this was not the time and he refused to let their first kiss be after a bar fight. Now he'd have to figure out just the perfect first date for the two of them.


	3. First Date

Will reached out and fluffed a few pillows. Standing back to observe, he found himself fluffing them again. He then turned his attention to the coffee table. He moved the candles slightly apart and began to reorganize the rose petals he had sprinkled carelessly on the table. He now tried to rearrange them when he heard a knock at the door. Standing up he nervously adjusted his shirt, making sure it was tucked in and no wrinkles could be seen. He put his trembling hand on the door knob and swung it open. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Standing in front of him, Aubree wore tight jeans with a pink loose fitting shirt that slid off one shoulder. How he wanted to taste her skin. It looked so warm and inviting.

"Hi," he managed to say.

"Hi," she replied back.

"Come on in."

Aubree walked into his living room and looked around.

"Your apartment is beautiful Will," she said surveying everything before her.  
>"Speaking of beautiful, you look lovely yourself," he complimented.<p>

Aubree blushed, "thank you. You look very handsome as well."

"Can I get you something to drink? I have wine, beer, water, soda," he began to ramble off.

"I'll start with a water right now, thank you," she said sitting down on his couch.

He loved the way she said water. If he had to spell it, it would be wooder. Returning to the room, he handed her a glass and then sat down next to her with his glass. They sat silently for a few minutes.  
>"I'm sorry," he suddenly said laughing. "I'm a bit nervous."<p>

She laughed. "It's ok, I am too."

"Are you hungry? I'm not the greatest cook, but I did try my hand at some pasta," he said.

"Sure."  
>"Come with me, I'll show you my dining room," he said holding out his hand.<p>

When her hand touched his, he felt a spark shoot through his fingers. When they reached the dining room, Will pulled a chair out for her. Smiling graciously, Aubree sat down. She waited only a few moments before Will returned with two plates.  
>"I hope you like it, but don't feel bad if you don't. I really don't cook for anyone but myself. My ex Terri used to do all the cooking," he said.<p>

"You used to be married?" she asked looking up at him.

He suddenly panicked. What if that was a deal breaker for her? He felt afraid of what to say.

"Um, yea. Yea I was married to my high school sweetheart," he replied.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a long story, but the woman I lived with was not the woman I married," he said feeling pain again at the thought of her lies.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," she said not showing any emotion about whether this bothered her or not.  
>"I'm sorry I never said anything. I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable," he said.<br>"Not at all. It's not something you would generally bring up in conversation anyway. Hi I'm Will and I've been married," she said smiling at him.

He felt his muscles relax and exhaled.

(xxxxx)

Will and Aubree sat on the couch laughing about Will's Sue stories.

"She sounds ridiculous," Aubree laughed.

"She can be. I've seen her soft side though. Deep down she is a good person. Something in her past caused her to be so guarded," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"You really are a sweet guy Will. Even the nastiest woman, who goes out of her way to torture you and you still find something nice to say about her," she said laying her hand on his knee.

He looked down, pursed his tongue between his lips not sure what to say or do.  
>"Would you like to dance?" he asked suddenly.<p>

"Ok, I'm not a great dancer though," she said standing up.  
>"I'll guide you," he said walking over to the stereo.<p>

He returned to her, taking her hand and leading her to an empty space behind the couch. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, while holding her left hand in his. Slowly he began to sway with her as "She's Like the Wind" played in the background. He found himself singing the chorus softly to her unintentionally. Letting go of his hand, Aubree lifted both hands to wrap them around his neck. Will moved his other hand on her lower back and gently ran his fingers lovingly. They danced this way for hours, just holding one another, no words spoken.

When it was finally time to go Aubree stood in Will's doorway smiling at him. Her eyes were such a deep blue you could swim in them. Leaning against the door, Will felt himself falling deep for this woman he had just met.

"I had a great time," Aubree said breaking the silence.  
>"I did too."<br>Leaning forward Aubree planted a gently kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Monday," she said before walking away.  
>Will shut the door and leaned up against it. He was definitely head over heels for her.<p> 


	4. So Good

_*This is my favorite scene. I started working on their first encounter before I wrote the rest of the story. It's hard not to think about Will (Matthew) without thinking about moments like this! Enjoy!*_

The week flew by and Friday had arrived yet again. Will was eager to take Aubree out to dinner. When he arrived at her house, he looked himself over real quick before knocking. His gray pants and white shirt were perfectly pressed. He straightened his matching gray vest and ran his hands once through his hair before knocking on the door. After only a few seconds wait, the door swung open. Aubree smiled back at him in her deep blue mini dress that made her eyes pop. Giving him a quick hug he got a whiff of her perfume.

"You all set?" he asked after they pulled away.

"Yes," she said following him out the door.

They walked down the driveway to the car where he politely held the door open for her. She sat down and buckled in as he entered the driver's side.

"I hope that you like steak. There is a wonderful steakhouse nearby that I got reservations for," Will said as he pulled out of her driveway.

"I'll eat pretty much anything," she said.  
>Will couldn't help it, he suddenly found himself stifling a laugh.<p>

"What?" Aubree asked with a smile on her face.  
>"Nothing," he said laughing out loud now.<br>"Are you being dirty?" she asked.

He started laughing harder.  
>"Will Schuester," she said smacking his playfully on the arm.<br>"What?" he replied as she now laughed with him.

(xxxxx)

After dinner as they strolled hand in hand to the car, Will invited her back to his house for a little while. Suddenly he heard some hollers behind him.  
>"Wooo, Mr. Schue! Hot stuff!"<p>

He turned to see Mercedes, Arnie, Brittany, and Kurt standing at the entrance to a small sandwich shop.

"Hey guys," he said shyly.

"Ms. Thomas, you look amazing!" Kurt gushed.

"Thank you Kurt," she said smiling kindly at him.

"Behave you guys, see you Monday," Will said waving at them.  
>"Yea, you two behave as well," Mercedes said causing the others to burst out laughing.<p>

"Goodnight," Will said before climbing into the car.

(xxxxx)

Back at Will's, they sat on the couch watching Music and Lyrics together. Aubree had her hand resting gently on Will's leg as she leaned into the crook of his arm. Will found himself distracted from the movie. He couldn't help but stare at her. She had the most beautiful long light brown hair. The way it curled slightly at the tips and rested gently against her back was captivating. He ran his fingers through it feeling the softness on his skin. Her lips were slightly large. His heart raced at the thought of wrapping his mouth against hers. She soon realized that he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked blushing.  
>It was so cute when she blushed.<p>

"Nothing, I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he said.

She giggled.  
>"Oh, gosh. That sounded so cheesy. I'm sorry," he said running his hands through his curled hair.<p>

"No, it's ok. That was very kind of you," she replied running her hand along his hand that drapped over her shoulder.

His blood rushed as the electricity of her touch ran through him. He had to force baseball into his mind to distract his lower regions from making an appearance.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked hoping to distract himself further.  
>"I'm ok, right now. Thank you though."<p>

He fiddled nervously with a loose string on his pants.  
>"It's alright Will. You don't have to be nervous. I like you too," she said smiling at him.<p>

Before he could stop himself he leaned over and pulled her into a kiss. He was about to pull himself away, mentally scolding himself for pouncing on her, when he felt her hands gripping the back of his head. Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed their kiss to intensify. Opening his mouth, he felt her mimic him and soon found himself exploring her minty mouth. He ran his hands through her soft hair feeling the urge to do more. He pulled himself away from her gasping for air.  
>"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.<p>

"Yes, I'm so good. I just, I'm afraid I won't stop," he admitted as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Aubree ran fingers through her hair trying to compose herself. They were both silent for a few moments when Aubree spoke up.

"What if," she started.  
>Will looked up at her and could see her cheeks turning a bit red again.<p>

"What if, what?" he asked.

"What if I don't want you to stop," she said barely above a whisper.

He couldn't believe what she had said. He wanted to believe her so bad, but was afraid that he was pressuring her into saying that.  
>"Aubree, I really like you. A lot. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to be with me. I don't need to rush this. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, though his groin yelled back at him and threatened to expose his lie.<p>

He heard her take a deep breath. He assumed it to be a sigh of relief, but she suddenly leaned forward and began unbuttoning his vest. Her fingers worked quick and soon she was sliding the vest off his body. Her blue eyes stared shyly but hungrily back at him. He could no longer hold back the urge. His mouth once again furiously attacked hers as he allowed his hands to run up and down her thighs. She felt warm and soft to the touch and the smell of her raspberry soap enticed his senses. A few times his finger tips just grazed her underwear causing her to stir slightly. As he trailed from her mouth down her neck he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her fingers down his chest as he nibbled on her ear. Reaching around her back she felt him slowly unzipping her dress. He slid the dress down slowly running his hands down her bare back. To his surprise she had not been wearing a bra. Pulling himself away from her a bit, he surveyed her body before allowing his eyes to move back to hers. They stared at one another for a moment. Will ran his hands up her body, momentarily stopping at her chest, before they worked their way back up to her neck. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her back to his lips. As they kissed one another, he felt her hands undoing his pants. He could no longer hide his excitement. It was more than noticeable. Before she could do anything else he reached underneath her and lifted her up into his arms, her legs and dress wrapping around his waist. Their lips met once again as he carried her towards his room.

(xxxxx)

Lying in his bed with their two sweaty bodies pressed against one another, Will sighed. It had only been two weeks since they began dating officially and it scared him to think that he actually felt this in love with her. Was it possible to be in love after such a short time? Turning on his side he kissed Aubree's forehead. Her eyes were shut, but a hint of a smile played at her lips.

"I love you," he suddenly said without thinking.

Her eyes opened and she looked straight into his eyes. For a second he panicked and prayed to redo that moment over again.

"I love you too Will," she replied smiling at him.

Leaning down he kissed her passionately one more time before she curled up in his arms and went to sleep.


	5. Haunting Past

It had been months since that amazing night and things had been going strong. The glances they gave each other while walking the hallways, the footsys under the table during lunch, the intimate nights spent alone, all continued to cause their love to grow stronger. But something suddenly seemed to change. Will noticed that Aubree's smile seemed forced at times. Her eyes were distant, though she tried to seem focused. During lunch she picked at her meals and only half paid attention to the conversation at the table. Whenever he approached her, she just said that her work was piling up and she was stressed about her class' midterms.

Will, too, was busy preparing his class for midterms along with getting the Glee club prepared for sectionals. Their dates together continued to dwindle and Will worried that she was losing interest in him. Maybe they had moved too quickly. He decided to confront her after class and see what was going through her mind. After dismissing the Glee club he headed down the hallway and nearly ran into her.

"Oh good, just the person I wanted to see," he grinned giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You did, why? About what?" she said seeming nervous.  
>"Are you ok? I'm really starting to worry about you," he replied.<br>She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Bree, what's wrong?" he said putting a concerned hand on her cheek.

She wanted to snuggle into his arms and never let go, but she knew he deserved the truth.

"Will, I … I don't know how to say this," she stuttered.  
>His heart raced. Was she seeing someone else?<p>

"Is there another guy?" he asked not wanting to know the answer.

She shook her head.  
>"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."<p>

She looked up into his loving eyes and hated to know this would probably be the last time she gazed in them. Tears slipped down her face.

"Will … I'm pregnant," she said fighting back the sobs.

"You're … you're," he muttered for a moment before going silent.

To her surprise he suddenly seemed to become very angry. His face no longer showed the concern it had held moments before.

"Let me see it!" Will demanded staring at her stomach.  
>"See what?" Aubree asked.<p>

"Your belly," he said angrily.

"Are you serious? What do you expect to find?" she said in shock.

"Let me see the bump," he growled uncharacteristically.

"Will, I'm barely 3 months pregnant you probably won't see a bump for a few more weeks," she said staring in disbelief at him.

"I'm sure and then what, you're going to take me to a fake doctor's appointment? Maybe wear baggy clothes and then put a belly pad on?" he said almost crazily.

"Will what are you talking about?"

"Stay away from me. We are done. I will not be roped into this kind of mess again. I really thought you were better than that," he said before storming off down the hallway.

Aubree watched in confusion as her lip trembled. She figured he would be upset, but she had no idea he would react like this.

(xxxxx)

The remainder of the week, Will was silent and visibly angry. He avoided walking the hallways at all costs and during class he sang a very angry version of 'Hit the Road Jack.' When he finished everyone stared back at him in shock.

"Um, Mr. Schue, are you alright?" Finn asked timidly.

"Yea why wouldn't I be alright?" he asked with a bit of fire in his voice.

"Mr. Schue, you are scaring us," Rachel said looking at him nervously.

"Guys, there's no reason to be scared. Just remember to never tell lies. You know why? Cause when you lie, your insides shrivel up and you die a horrible painful nasty lonely death," he threatened.

"Can, can we go now?" Kurt asked eyeing the door.

Will nodded and the kids grabbed their stuff racing for the door.

(xxxxx)

Will sat in his office flipping through papers aimlessly. His mind wasn't on the work in front of him, but the lies Aubree had spun. He heard a tap on the door. Looking up, he sighed to see it was friend not foe.

"Shannon, glad it's you," he said relieved.  
>"What's going on," she said eyeing him out suspiciously.<p>

"It's Aubree. You wouldn't believe the stunt she just pulled," he said shaking his head.

Shannon sat waiting for him to continue.  
>"She actually tried to convince me she was pregnant," he said laughing.<p>

Shannon stared at him with her eyebrow raised, "and?"  
>"And what? Come on Shannon, we've obviously been in a bit of a rut since I've had to focus on sectionals. This is her way of trying to make sure I don't break up with her, which I did by the way."<p>

Shannon sat back in her seat and stared at Will.

"What?"  
>"Does that really sound like it makes sense in your head Will? I mean, I know your ex was a windbag, but Aubree is a level-headed girl. I don't see her manipulating you."<br>"I asked her to show me her stomach and she wouldn't," he said as if this was all the proof in the world.  
>"How far along is she?"<p>

"She claims barely three months," he said doubtfully.

Shannon burst out laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" he said surprised by her reaction.<br>"Will, if it's her first baby odds are she won't start showing until the 4th or 5th month, especially since she is a small woman to begin with. I think you over reacted my friend."

Will sat silently at his desk. Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life? Did he really chase away the girl he secretly dreamed of marrying? He looked up at Shannon.

"Don't take this the wrong way Will, but you're an idiot."


	6. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest

The following morning with his tail between his legs, Will approached Aubree's office. When he peered inside he saw her writing quietly at her desk. Her hair was draped over her face, so she did not see him standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and her head popped up immediately. When she saw him, her eyes changed to irritation.

"Can I help you," she said coldly.

"Can I come in for a moment?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't deny him so he walked over to her desk and sat in one of the student's chairs.  
>"I wish sorry could be enough to express my regret for the way I've treated you," he began.<p>

She didn't respond.

"I never told you, but a few years ago my ex-wife told me she was having a baby. A boy to be exact," he said choking up. "She refused to let me touch her stomach or go to her doctor's appointments. Until I demanded that she let me go with her. When I was there I saw a beautiful baby growing inside my wife's stomach. My heart soared with pride and a happiness I can't explain. My world was a 10."  
>Aubree still kept her head down, but she had stopped writing so he knew she was listening.<p>

"One night I found out she had been lying to me. She wasn't pregnant and she actually planned on taking a teenagers baby. My student's child to be exact. That baby I saw wasn't mine. It was all fake. It was all a lie. I felt like such an idiot for believing her and not seeing the signs. She took advantage of me and all because she didn't want me to leave her. She wanted control over me. I wanted to die. I never felt lower in my entire life," he said as a tear slid down his face.

He stopped talking and tried to hide his pain.

"Will, I'm really sorry about what she did to you," Aubree said sincerely.

He looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry too. I should have never accused you of lying to me. I just got scared. It was like I was reliving that moment with Terri over again," he said.

"I can't imagine how that must have made you feel," she started. "However, I was being honest with you when I was scared to and you humiliated me. I have never felt more embarrassed, heartbroken, and alone in my whole life. I didn't expect you to be thrilled with the idea of a child when we have barely been dating, but the way you reacted was awful," she said with tears now building up in her eyes.  
>"I know, I know Aubree and I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough to you and I promise I'll make it up to you and our child. I will make sure you have everything you need and will always make sure you feel loved," he assured her.<br>"Will, there will be no us. I can't do this with you. I can't. After the Will I saw the other day I don't trust you or your emotions right now. You obviously have a lot of things you need to fix in your life that you haven't addressed in regards to your ex. I need to take care of this baby the best I can and that means having as little stress in my life as possible," she said trying desperately not to break down.

"But, there won't be. It was just a stupid moment that I'm ashamed of and it won't happen again. You have my word," he said pleading with her as his tears now flowed freely.

"Please go," Aubree said as she buried her face in her hands.

Will reluctantly got up and fought the urge to grab her and hold her tight. Instead he obeyed her request and left the room.


	7. It Don't Matter to the Sun

Months had gone by since their final separation. Will had gone from angry and irate, to depressed and quiet. On an unseasonably cold May day, Will sat at the window humming to himself.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to interrupt. That's a beautiful song, what is it called?" Rachel asked from behind him.

Turning around he saw many of the Glee club members finding their seats and staring curiously at him. It had gone around the school quickly that Will and Aubree had broken up and that Aubree was having his baby. If he hadn't been so miserable, the constant jeers from Sue would have caused him to erupt. That took effort though and he didn't want to do anything that took effort. In fact, Sue found herself constantly begging him in private to fight back with her. She seemed to miss their arguments.

"It's a song I wrote," he replied sadly.

"Could we hear it? Does it have lyrics?" Rachel questioned.

He hesitated, but then nodded. Getting up he went to the piano and began to play.

_It don't matter to the sun_

_If you go or if you stay_

_You know the sun is gonna rise, gonna rise_

_Shining down on another day_

_There will still be a tomorrow_

_Even if you choose to leave_

_Cause it don't matter to the sun, baby_

_But it matters to me_

_It ain't gonna stop the world, no_

_If you walk out that door_

_This whole world just keeps turning round, turning round_

_Like it did the day before_

_You see to them it makes no difference_

_They just keep on keeping time_

_Cause it ain't gonna stop the world, out there baby_

_But it will be the end of mine_

_What can I say?_

_What can I do?_

_I'm still in love_

_So why aren't you?_

_It don't matter to the moon_

_Well, if you're not in my life_

_No the moon will just keep hanging round, hanging round, hanging round_

_Like it's just another night_

_Find another place to shine down_

_On some other lovers dreams_

_Oh, cause it don't matter to the moon, baby_

_But it matters to me_

_What can I say?_

_What can I do?_

_I'm still in love_

_So why aren't you?_

_There will still be a tomorrow_

_Even if you choose to leave_

_It don't matter to the sun, baby_

_But it matters to me_

_It don't matter to the sun, baby_

_But it sure does matter to me_

When he finished the class clapped, but he felt himself ready to break down, so he stood up and exited the classroom. Walking down the hall he pushed his way out the double doors and walked straight for his car. The rain had been falling steadily causing the air to be more frigid then it had been that morning. Standing in front of his car, he began to kick furiously at his tires and pound the hood of his car. Profanities shot out of his mouth as he picked up a few rocks and threw them angrily across the parking lot.

"Will!" he heard someone shout.

Stopping he turned to see Shannon walking towards him. He was glad that the rain was falling hard enough that you would have difficulty seeing his tears. He could also see the Glee club gathering underneath the covered doorway watching him. He felt bad that he was putting them through all this.  
>"Get inside before you catch a cold," she ordered motherly.<p>

"I can't go back in there right now, Shannon. I can't. I'm so angry and so," he stopped talking and bit his lip in anger.

"Your kids are worried about you Will. You need to pull yourself together and start acting like the Will I remember. You've been through worse than this and bounced back. Let's go inside. I'll grab you a coffee and we can talk," she offered.

"Will."

Looking passed Shannon, Will saw a very pregnant Aubree walking towards him. It had been weeks since he'd seen her. He had been able to slip in at the last minute and leave quickly to avoid seeing her. His heart ached when he saw her walking towards him.

"Will, come back inside," she said looking worried.  
>"You shouldn't be out here. It's too cold," he said as the rain started pounding down harder.<p>

"I'm fine. Let's go inside and talk," she said standing next to Shannon.

"Why are you out here anyway?" he asked.

"Kurt and Mercedes came to get me. They were concerned about you. We all are," she said clutching her stomach.  
>It was like knives in his heart.<p>

"I'm not going to kill myself or anything stupid. I just needed to blow off some steam," he said looking away from her.

"Please let's just," she trailed off.

"You ok?" he heard Shannon ask.

Looking back he saw Aubree holding on to Shannon's arm tightly.

"I'm fine," she said though her intense pain was visible.

"What hurts?" Will asked moving closer to her.

"No, it's just a little contractions I'm fine," she said letting go of Shannon's arms.

When she let go, her eyes rolled and she immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Call 911!" Will shouted to his kids as he dropped to her side and lifted her head off the ground.  
>"Come on let's carry her inside. You grab her legs, I'll get her head," Shannon ordered.<br>Will obeyed immediately. They raced across the parking lot pushing through the crowd of onlookers. When they got inside, he noticed that Finn had taken off his jacket and was offering it as a pillow. Will gave him a quick, grateful look before putting his attention back into Aubree.

"Mr. Schue, here," he heard.

Looking up Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were all standing in front of him holding out paper towels to dry her off. He noticed that many of the other Glee club members had covered her body with their jackets.

"She's going to be ok Mr. Schue. The pain from the contractions is unbearable. She probably fainted from that," Quinn said trying to comfort him.

Running his hands over her cold wet cheeks, he felt hopeless.

"I'm right here," he whispered to her.

At that moment the sirens could be heard and the sound of the stretcher could be heard on the tile floors. Will moved out of the way as the paramedics hoisted her onto the gurney. They asked numerous questions, most of which Shannon answered. Before Will could get his bearings he realized that they were pushing Aubree out of the school.

"Go," Shannon urged pushing him towards the door.

When he got outside he started to climb in the ambulance.  
>"Are you the husband?" one of the paramedics asked.<p>

"I'm the father," he replied realizing how weird that had sounded.

The man nodded and made room for Will. Climbing into the ambulance he sat down next to Aubree and reached for her hand. Clutching it tightly he closed his eyes and prayed.

"Will?"

Sitting up he was relieved to find her staring at him.

"I'm here, baby I'm here," he said affectionately without thinking about it.

"I'm scared. It's too soon. It's too soon," she kept repeating.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I'm right here. I won't leave you," he assured her as he felt her squeeze his hand.


	8. Early Arrival

Hours later, Will found himself standing next to Aubree holding her hand tightly as she struggled to push the baby out. His heart was racing and his stomach was threatening to spill its contents. He gave her reassuring words and gently dabbed her forehead with a towel. After what seemed like forever, he heard the doctor tell her one more push. Leaning forward slightly he shook as he saw a small, purple face peering up at him. With one more push he saw the entire body drop out into the doctor's hands. Tears slid down his face one after the other as he turned to look at Aubree. She was exhausted but her eyes wandered in search of her new child.

"It's a girl Aubree. It's a girl," he said breaking down.

She smiled at him as tears streamed down her face, "I know."

The nurse's immediately took the baby out of the room for tests.  
>"Is she going to be ok?" Will asked the doctor attending to Aubree.<p>

"She lost a lot of oxygen and she's obviously a bit early," the doctor began.

"Is she going to be ok though?"

"We will know soon enough," was all the doctor could reply.

(xxxxx)

The next 30 minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Will was pacing the delivery room, while Aubree lay on the bed with her eyes shut. Will knew she wasn't sleeping, but he was surprised when he heard her sobbing. Rushing to her side, he sat down.  
>"It's ok, I'm here," he said grabbing her hand.<p>

"My baby, where is my baby," she cried.

Not being able to hold back his fears too, he wrapped her in a hug where they cried together. They weren't given much time to cry, for soon the door to the room opened and the doctor came strolling back in. Behind her was a tiny incubator and inside was a little pink baby hooked up to tubes.

"She's going to be just fine," the doctor said smiling. "She will need to stay here at least a week for observation and tests, but you have a fighter on your hands. We'll leave her in here with you so you can get acquainted. Will walked over and put his hand into the incubator and with one finger he gently stroked her warm skin.

"What should we name her?"

Will stared Aubree who was sitting up in bed looking at the baby.

As his lip trembled he said, "you want me to help name her?"

"She's your daughter too," Aubree replied smiling at him.

Completely losing it, Will buried his face into Aubree's shoulder. When he pulled away he saw that she too was crying steadily.

"I love you Aubree. I'm so sorry for everything. I really and truly am," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know. I forgive you and I love you too Will," she replied immediately.

(xxxxxx)

The hallway was packed with students from the school. To Will's surprise he even saw Sue hiding in the back of the crowd, pretending to read a magazine. When the kids noticed Will they all stood up and raced to him.

"Is Ms. Thomas ok?"  
>"Is the baby alright?"<br>"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
>"Did she actually have the baby?"<br>The questions were being shot at him like rapid fire. He smiled as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Lilly Marie is doing just fine," he replied as he began to openly cry now.

He felt everyone embracing him and wishing their congratulations. When he looked up he saw Sue staring at him. She gave a small smile and a nod, before turning to leave the hospital.


	9. Family

Weeks had passed, with Will and Aubree's absence being felt around the school. The students constantly pestered Principal Figgins about when they would return. One afternoon before school let out, all members of the Glee club were called to the choir room. They all sat in their chairs anxiously awaiting the arrival of Mr. Schue. As they all spoke to one another, they finally heard a sound in the entry way. In walked Will, carrying a small pink blanket in his arms. The class jumped to their feet running to him. Peering into his arms, they saw a small little face with thin brown hair and a little pink bow.

"Guys, I want you to meet Lilly," he said beaming.  
>The girls oohed and ahhhed, while the boys stood in the back admiring. Will caught sight of Quinn. She smiled at him with a knowing look.<p>

"You want to hold her?" he asked Quinn.

She looked a bit surprised, but nodded her head enthusiastically. Will gently placed Lilly in her arms and smiled. He felt a strange feeling run through him watching Quinn hold his baby girl. Just over a year ago he would have been holding Quinn's baby girl, never knowing it wasn't his. As he looked down at the sweet sleeping baby in her arms, it struck him. Lilly may be his flesh and blood, his first born, but the children standing before him, where his first real children and he loved them as fiercely as he loved this new baby girl.


End file.
